The Photograph
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: History often repeats itself. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto have the photograph to prove it. SasuSaku eventually. AU.
1. The Heart Never Lies

A/N: Soooo, I got this idea from just about nowhere

_**A/N:**____I've realized that the only thing stopping me from posting a new multi-chapter story was myself. So I've decided to post this. For you people who are waiting for A Walk To Remember and France, I must inform you that I shall not update those stories before the Christmas holidays. As for this one, the updates might come in very slowly, since I'm in my last year of high school and I don't have much time to myself. I'm sorry, but that's life. I can't please everyone._

_Soooo, I got this idea from just about nowhere. I was sitting in my room, I guess, and it just popped into my head. I don't even remember what I was doing… Anyway, I've had this written long ago, but I upgraded it because when I reread it, I actually thought it sucked. It's gotten slightly better, but I think I'll need to work a bit harder on the upcoming chapters to make it really worth something._

_Enjoy!_

--

**The Photograph: Chapter 1**

_by Queen of Pascalities_

--

Written while listening to:

_The Heart Never Lies – McFly_

--

"Damn, it's cold!"

A young girl was walking down a dirt road. She knew it led to a city, where she knew she could find shelter for the night. She hugged herself, rubbing her bare arms to warm her skin. It was a cold November night but she didn't have a coat on. She didn't have one period. She hadn't had time to take one when she was kicked out of the only place she could call home. She only wore a too large shirt, worn out sweat pants and old running shoes that didn't even rightfully belong to her. To top it all, it was raining.

It had been at least four hours since she had started walking, her legs and feet hurt and she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. She was trembling from the cold, her hair stuck to her forehead, her clothes hung on her body, heavy because of the water and everything from her waist down felt like it was going to suddenly stop working from the lack of energy. She couldn't see a thing through the rain and the dark and she knew the road was surrounded by trees, so all she could count on to guide her was the sound of her steps on the asphalt.

Stopping to rest, she let herself plop down on the ground, not really caring if she got any wetter, half-expecting to hurt her backside on the hard ground of the road. However, when her bum hit the ground, she found it was rather soft. She felt around herself. It was grass. She should have known. She waited a bit for her legs to stop throbbing then got up again, aware that she could pass out from the cold very soon if she didn't find somewhere to stay for the night. Looking up, she saw something shine dimly through the trees.

"Maybe it's a house!" She thought aloud.

A house! She was saved!

She proceeded towards the light, raising her numb hands in front of her body, to make sure she didn't run into anything. As she took a rather long step, her foot didn't hit the ground when it was supposed to. She felt it sink down into nothing and felt her whole body following. It wasn't until she was lying in the mud down a gutter that she realized she should have searched for a path _to _the light instead of walking just right through the treacherous forest. She slowly got up and followed the line of the gutter, trying to find some kind of alleyway that would lead to the light.

After a few minutes of splashing around in the muddy water, she felt grass against her shins. She felt a little further with her hands and found a dirt road. Well, at least _that_ was going to lead her somewhere. She climbed out of the gutter and proceeded down the pathway. She could see the light much more clearly and the best thing was, it was getting closer.

It took her ten minutes to get to the light, which turned out to be the porch light of a big, black house. She climbed up the few steps that lead to the door and knocked frantically, more aware of the cold than ever. She waited, her teeth chattering, once again useslessly hugging herself with her arms to keep warm.

The door opened slowly, letting a grey-haired man with a moustache appear in the light. The warmth of the house reached her, along with the smell of food, making her remember she hadn't eaten in about eight hours. The man scrutinized her from head to toe, then addressed to her in a calm, composed way.

"What business do you have here, miss?"

"Erm… Is-… Is the owner of the house here?" She asked, slightly intimidated, teeth clattering.

"Who asks him?"

"No one he would recognize, I can assure you. I'd just like to know if the person who owns this place is in it at the moment." A gust of wind blew upon her, sending a violent shiver down her spine.

"Yes, he is here. What do you want with him?"

Another gust of wind and her mind went as numb as the rest of her body. Stars danced in from of her eyes, then darkness surrounded her.

"What's going on, here?" A low voice asked.

Uchiha Fugaku arrived at the door right at the moment the girl collapsed in the unsuspecting arms of his butler. He ran to help him and hauled the girl up in his arms. He ordered the butler to close the door and to go tell his wife to get to their bathroom as fast as she could, then ordered a maid to go up the stairs with him and prepare a very warm bath.

He climbed the staircase three steps at a time and ran to his bedroom, where his bathroom was also located. While he waited for his wife, he put the most towels he could over the girl's clothes to warm her up a bit. Once he was finished, he set the girl's head on his shoulder and encircled her with his arms. He waited a few minutes until he heard rushed footsteps outside the room. His wife rushed inside the bathroom, a worried look on her face.

"What-…?" She started.

"Hypothermia. Mikoto, could you-…?"

"Of course. Leave her to me."

Fugaku cautiously handed the unconscious girl to his wife and left the room. As soon as he was gone, Uchiha Mikoto tore the towels and the clothes off of the girl's body and plunged her in the hot water the maid had prepared in the large bath. Mikoto told the maid to go get one of her pyjamas and bring it to her. The maid nodded and left.

Mikoto brushed the pink hair off of the girl's face and poured hot water over her head, making sure she didn't swallow any. Her lips and eyelids were purple and her skin was almost translucent. She seemed oddly familiar to Mikoto, but she didn't pay any attention to it.

When the maid came back with the pyjama, the girl's skin had turned a pale shade of red, meaning it had warmed up. Mikoto asked the maid to help her get the girl out of the bath and put the clothes on her. When they were done, they wrapped a dry towel around her and brought her out of the room. Once outside the bedroom, Mikoto made a gesture to a door further down the corridor.

"We'll put her in Sasuke's room, he's out for the weekend."

The maid nodded and the proceeded to the other bedroom. They tucked the girl in the large bed, then Mikoto thanked the maid and sent her off. She sat on the side of the bed, next to the young girl. Her eyes fluttered open, but remained partly closed.

"Hmm…" She moaned. "Where-… Where am I?"

"Don't worry," Mikoto said, smiling. "You're in good hands. We'll talk tomorrow."

"… Mkay. Thank you." Sakura whispered, swiftly falling asleep.

Mikoto got up from the bed, gazing one last time at the familiar girl's face, then walked to the door. However, the girl's voice stopped her.

"I-… I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Surprise dawned upon Mikoto. Haruno. Her name was Haruno Sakura. No wonder she was so familiar. She lingered at the door, then said:

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Uchiha Mikoto."

Sakura didn't answer. Mikoto knew she had gone back to sleep, and that she probably wouldn't remember her name in the morning. She smiled again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

She slowly walked down the stairs, joining her husband that was waiting for her anxiously in the living room. When he saw her come in, her got up from the couch he had been sitting on and approached her, a worried look on his handsome face. Mikoto smiled once more.

"She's fine. She was awake for a few seconds. She's sleeping, now."

Fugaku let a sigh of relief escape his lips and went to sit back down. Mikoto fiddled with her fingers, uncertain if she should tell her husband what she knew. She went to sit next to him upon deciding it would be best if he knew too.

"Say, Fugaku? Did… Did you notice anything about that girl?" She asked hesitantly.

Fugaku sent her a questioning look, then answered.

"Yes, actually. She looked rather… Familiar. Weird, isn't it?"

"Not really. Her name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Fugaku's eyes went blank, then shock painted itself on his face.

"You-… You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"Oh my God."

--

_**A/N: **__Ha! Only I know what's up with Sakura! You'll just have to stick around to know why the Uchihas are so surprised about her name._

_Till next time!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


	2. POV

A/N : Graduate pictures are in

_**A/N**__**: **__Graduate pictures are in! Yes, with the hat and the dress thingy, and the flower bouquet and the diploma prop. Oh God, I'm old. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Strangely enough, I feel a bit like McFly right now. You know, with their new album and all, and their own label. I'm doing this story on my own, with my own style, my own time for updates and my own opinion on the cheesy bits. You have no idea how great that feels, not owing anything to anyone._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_--_

**The Photograph**

_by Queen of Pascalities_

--

Written while listening to:

P.O.V. – McFly

--

"Good morning, Sakura."

Said girl's eyes shot up from the table she had fixating for the past fifteen minutes. She hadn't been thinking about the piece of furniture, though. Her thoughts had been directed to the previous night's events. She didn't know if she should be happy to have found somewhere to stay or embarrassed because she had fainted in front of someone she didn't know and had forced them to take her in.

Sure, the bed she had slept in had felt like a cloud and the flannel pyjamas she was wearing only added to the effect, but she couldn't help but feel bad. Plus, she had a strange tugging in her stomach and an uneasy sensation in her throat. She had probably gotten sick from the cold, though she had never heard of such symptoms for either pneumonia, laryngitis or tuberculosis, or even just a cold.

The woman that had been with her for a few moment the previous night had just come in the dinning room where Sakura was sitting (after searching for ten minutes). To add to her guilt, she found she couldn't remember the woman's name. She opened her mouth to at least say a polite "Hi", but as soon as her lips were parted, she had a hiccup and the uneasiness in her throat got stronger. She instantly closed her mouth and decided to stay silent until the bad feeling was gone.

Mikoto chuckled and the girl flushed. She walked past the table and went to a door behind Sakura. She called out for her cook and asked him to prepare breakfast for two, then came back to sit down in front of the little girl.

"How was your night?" she asked, smiling.

Sakura, forgetting her throat for a second, opened her mouth to answer, but another hiccup escaped her lips, followed by a small burp. She quickly closed her mouth again and covered her lips with her two hands. Mikoto chuckled again.

"I guess you can't talk, can you? I'll only ask you yes and no questions and you can answer by signs."

Sakura nodded.

"Okay. Did you sleep well?" A nod.

"Are you hungry?" Another nod.

"Do you feel like you got sick?" Another nod.

"Do you need tissues?" Sakura shook her head. No, actually, her nose wasn't running. Weird.

"How old are you?" Sakura stared.

"Show me with your fingers."

Sakura stuck a finger in the air, then raised two others.

"Thirteen?" Sakura nodded.

"I have a son who's fourteen. Maybe you'll get along." Sakura shrugged.

"Do you have a place to go back to?"

Sakura hesitated. Should she tell that woman, as nice and caring she seemed to be? She thought back to what had happened a little less than twenty-four hours ago and tears came to her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve before they could fall down her cheeks and shook her head.

"You don't?" Sakura shook her head again, wiping her tears away again.

Mikoto got up and hurried to sit down in the chair right next to Sakura's, then brought her into a hug.

"Oh, my poor child, I'm so sorry," she said, worry very clear in her voice.

Just at that moment, Fugaku entered the dinning room. As soon as he saw what was happening, he stopped dead in his tracks and sent the two females a look full of questions. Mikoto raised her head, acknowledging her husband's presence and whispered to Sakura:

"I'll be right back."

Then, she got up and left the room with her husband. Sakura wiped another set of tears and straightened herself. She had to be strong. She couldn't just barge in into this family's life and complain on their shoulders. She had to show them she was a grown up, even if she was only thirteen years old.

The cook entered the room with two very large plates in his hands. He put one of them in front of Sakura and looked around the room.

"Excuse me, dear, where is Mikoto-san?" Sakura shrugged. She didn't really know.

The cook set the other plate on the table and let the dinning room. Sakura looked down at her plate and her eyes went as wide as saucers. There were at least ten different breakfasts in the same dish! There were toasts, pancakes, waffles, three kinds of eggs, sausages, a small bowl of porridge, an equally small bowl of cream of wheat, tons of fruits, bacon and potato cubes, only in her plate! Plus, the smell was incredible.

Not really certain of where to start, Sakura picked up a slice of bacon, which she hadn't had in years. She shoved it all in her mouth, eager to have the salty taste on her tongue.

--

"She told me she had nowhere to go, Fugaku. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there's another Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto was standing right outside the dinning room, facing her husband. Fugaku had his arms crossed, a pensive look on his face.

"I don't think it's another Sakura," he said. "Just think about it, how many chances do we actually have of meeting another pink-haired thirteen-year-old girl named Haruno Sakura?"

"I know, but if she's _the_ Sakura, why doesn't she have anywhere to go? It doesn't make sense. We should have been told, somehow. I'm sure _she _would have wanted Sakura here."

Fugaku stayed silent. He didn't understand more than his wife did. He knew the girl should have been with them from the moment she became homeless. It didn't make sense that they hadn't had any news of her for ages and then she comes knocking at their door on the edge of hypothermia.

Fugaku's train of thoughts was interrupted by a gagging sound coming from the dinning room. He ran into the room, following his wife who had been quicker. They saw Sakura, bent downward, hidden by the table cloth. The noise, which was obviously coming from her, got worse. She was vomiting. Mikoto hurried to her side, sparing only a glance to the floor, then helped Sakura up and brought her to the staircase. They disappeared in the stairs, leaving a truly dumbfounded Fugaku. The cook came running in, screaming he had heard someone throw up. Fugaku told him to get one of his assistants to clean the floor, then went up the stairs himself.

He heard his wife's voice coming from his youngest son's room and entered. Mikoto was helping Sakura in the bed, whispering words of encouragement. He approached them, but stopped when Mikoto held up a hand, motioning him not to move. When Sakura was safely under the covers, both adults sat on either sides of the bed.

Sakura's face was pale and her lips were white. She looked exhausted. She opened her mouth to say something, but Mikoto shushed her.

"No, I-… I have to tell you something." She said stubbornly. "I _must_ tell you."

"What is it, dear? You can tell us anything," Mikoto said, trying to sound calm. Fugaku knew better, but he was himself too nervous to laugh about it.

Sakura hesitated a little. What she had to say was probably the toughest thing she'd ever have to tell. She bit her lip, choosing her words in her mind.

"Um… The reason why I can't go back to the orphanage is that-…"

"Orphanage?" Mikoto voiced Fugaku's mental question.

"Er… Yes, the-… The orphanage up the hill. I've been there since I'm a baby."

Mikoto's mind went blank for a moment. She had been living in an orphanage? Since she was a baby? Why hadn't she been delivered to the Uchihas? That was where she belonged, if anything. _She _had promised.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the reason why I left the orphanage is because, well…" Sakura hesitated again. "Er… It-… It's because I-… I'm…"

She bit her lip again, then reached out for Mikoto's hand. She brought it to her stomach, right over the small bump that had been growing there for the past few weeks. Sakura's eyes welled up when Mikoto's went wide with shock.

"I'm pregnant."

--

_**A/N: **__Teehee! Now you know a bit more. Yes, she's thirteen, yes, she's pregnant and yes, it can happen. As soon as we hit puberty, we can have children. Anyway, I hope it's good enough for you. I don't know when I'll be able to update, with my crazy schedule and all, but since I absolutely love this plot, I'll do my best._

_Queen of Pascalities_


	3. Don't Wake Me Up

A/N : I don't have a single second free and I'm still bored

_**A/N**__**: **__I don't have a single second free and I'm still bored. How weird is that? Anyway. My neighbour's cat is watching from outside my window and seems to be saying : "Write another chapter before I tear your favourite plushie to shreds." And since I find that cat to be very intimidating and since my favourite plushie is, well, my favourite plushie, I've decided (with a bit of persuasion) to write another chapter right now._

_Here's a longer chapter. Enjoy!_

--

**The Photograph: Chapter 3**

_by Queen of Pascalities_

--

Written while listening to:

Don't Wake Me Up – McFly

--

"What are we going to do, Fugaku?"

Mikoto and her husband were sitting in their living room, while Sakura was sleeping in their son's bedroom on the second floor. They knew they couldn't throw Sakura out, even if they wanted to – which they didn't. Still, they didn't know if anyone was going to come looking for her, and if they should give her back or keep her. They didn't want Sakura to leave, but they didn't want problems with the police or government either. Plus, if Sakura wanted to keep her child – which hadn't even been discussed yet –, they would have to take care of the baby too.

"We should keep her. She said she'd been kicked out. I don't think anyone will want to find her. They probably believe she's dead by now."

"Yes, I know that, and I want her to stay, but can we afford raising two other children?"

"Of course we can, you know I inherited all of my family's mo-…"

"That's not what I meant? Do we have the energy? Do we have the time? You remember when I was pregnant, how you could never leave my side because I was always in need of something?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's going to be the same thing for her. And don't tell me she might give up her baby, if she's anything like _her_, she'll want to go through with her pregnancy."

"I know, you're right. Okay, let's look at it this way: We want her to stay, don't we?"

"Yes…?"

"And even if we didn't, we couldn't throw her out in her condition, could we?"

"No…"

"Plus, she has nowhere to go?"

"No, she doesn't. Fugaku, we've been over this-…"

"So, were keeping her."

Mikoto stared at her husband. He had made a point. Sakura had to stay. Of course Mikoto was happy to have her stay, but there were many things to take into consideration, especially where it involved their fourteen and eighteen-year-old sons. How would those two react? They didn't have any sister or female cousin, or even a very distant relative that happened to be a woman. Even their grandmothers were already deceased. Sure, they had friends that were girls, but this situation was going to be completely different.

Mikoto was pulled out of her thoughts by a shy voice coming from behind her.

"Um… Excuse me, Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto turned to the living room entrance, where Sakura was standing, still in the pyjamas she had lent her.

"Yes, what is it, Sakura?" She said softly.

"I-… I just wanted to talk to you. And to Mr. Uchiha-san, too."

"Oh. Okay. Is there something wrong?"

Sakura went to sit in a couch facing the Uchiha couple. She fidgeted with the hem of the night shirt and bit her lip. As kind as they had been to her, she still found them rather intimidating.

"Um… Listen, I wanted to thank you f-for letting me stay for the night. At least I'm not dead yet," she had a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, um… I-… I wanted to know if you… I-if you'd l-let me stay, er… a little longer. You see, I can't really go beck to the orphanage right now and I don't know if I'll make it into town, what with my baby and all. I just-… I'd like t-to stay here until… Well, until my baby is born…" her voice went so quiet at the end of her speech that Mikoto and Fugaku had to lean toward her to hear.

It took a few minutes for the Uchihas to process what she had said. Then, out of nowhere, Mikoto jumped from the couch and pulled Sakura into a tight hug, laughing and crying at the same time. It felt to her as though she had just found her long lost daughter.

"Of course you can stay, Sakura! We never wanted you to leave!"

"Really?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Yes, really!"

"Oh… Thank you! Thank you so much!"

--

It was night again. Sakura was back in bed, comfortably curled up in the blankets. Mikoto had told her to sleep on her side and on her stomach while she still could, because in a matter of weeks, her belly wound be too heavy and she would have to sleep on her back. Sakura intended to take the best of her remaining side-sleeping nights, considering the bed where she was sleeping was the most comfortable she had ever experienced and it would be a pain to spend ten hours lying awkwardly on her back each night.

She had been ecstatic when the Uchihas had told her she could stay. She couldn't imagine being any luckier. Now she and her baby were in good hands. She sighed in contentment and tightened the covers around herself. She heard footsteps in the corridor outside her room. It was probably just one of the adults, she thought to herself.

She was about to fall into unconsciousness when the door of her bedroom was yanked open and the light was turned on. She sat up with a start, looking directly into a young boy's deep black eyes. Her heart thumped faster and faster in her chest. The boy was frozen in the middle of the room with a horrified look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" He exclaimed after a few moments.

Sakura's heart beat even faster. She found she couldn't answer. She couldn't even muster a sound out of her mouth. Her mouth hung open but the air refused to come in. She stared at the boy for another few seconds, then everything went black. She only had time to hear the boy say:

"Whoa, no, don't fall-…" before she hit the floor with a loud thump.

--

Sakura awoke in a bright white bed, under a bright white light, surrounded by bright white walls. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She tried sitting up but hands pushed her down.

"No, don't get up. You're still weak."

Sakura looked to her left, where the person pushing her down stood. It was a nurse, dressed all in white. This place definitely had needed more colours. The door of the room slid open and Mikoto came in, followed by the young boy that had woken her.

"Oh, Sakura! You're awake!" The woman ran to her and hugged her tightly.

The boy remained standing awkwardly where he was, looking everywhere but at Sakura. He had a frown on his face and his arms were crossed. Mikoto let go of Sakura and turned to the boy.

"Sasuke, come here. Come on, don't be rude. You put her in this situation, the least you can do is come and talk to her."

The boy, Sasuke, as Mikoto called him, approached hesitantly, still refusing to look at the girl. When he was close enough, Mikoto spoke again.

"Sasuke, I'd like to introduce you to Sakura. Sakura, this is my youngest son, Sasuke."

"Um… N-nice meeting you, Sasuke," Sakura said shyly.

The boy's eyes shot to her and finally, he spoke.

"Hn. I don't want you sleeping in my room."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Be polite. Come on, apologize."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to apologize. It wasn't his fault if this girl had decided to faint, and she was the one to blame for being in his room when she shouldn't have. However, noticing his mother's glare, he consented.

"I'm sorry for making you faint," he said without much conviction.

"Aaaaand?" Mikoto asked.

"And for putting you in the hospital."

Sakura's mind went blank and her hand flew to her stomach. She was in the hospital. This wasn't good. Did it mean her baby was dead? She could still feel the small lump, though.

"Don't worry. He's okay," Mikoto said in a smooth voice.

Sasuke looked at his mother weirdly. What did she mean, "he's okay"? Who was okay? No one was there beside him, his mum and the pink-haired girl, and he was pretty sure she wasn't talking about him. The girl seemed to calm down, though, so she had probably understood better than he.

"Sasuke-kun? Go tell your dad that Sakura is awake. We'll leave soon."

Sasuke nodded and left the room, still looking suspiciously at the young girl.

--

"Now, Sasuke-kun, I want you to be very nice to Sakura. She's going through pretty hard stuff."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a baby, mum."

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Are too. And why is that girl-…"

"Sakura."

"Why is Sakura, then, staying with us?"

"Because she has nowhere else to go."

"Will she be sleeping in my room?"

"No, honey, we'll move her to the guest room. Itachi is coming back soon, anyway, so we can't put her in his room."

"How long will she stay?"

"Long enough."

"Okay, and how long is long enough?"

"Since when did you ask so many questions?"

"Since there's a girl sleeping in my bed."

"She's not in your bed anymore."

"Well, she's been there."

"Oh, Sasuke."

"… Why doesn't she have anywhere to go?"

"You'll know someday."

"I want to know now."

"Sasuke, you told me not to talk to you as if you were a child, now stop acting like one."

"Hn."

"Better."

"…What's wrong with her stomach?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with her stomach."

"Then why did she clutch it, back in the hospital?"

"I told you you'd know someday."

"But, mum-…"

"Stop it, Sasuke."

"Hn."

--

Sasuke watched as the girl took off the coat his parents had given her. He had to know what was wrong with her and why his mum wouldn't tell him. The girl stretched on her tiptoes to hang the coat on one of the hook and her shirt rose on her stomach. As he had seen her touch it earlier, he stared at it intently, trying to get some clue.

Then he saw it. The roundness. The lump he hadn't seen in the hospital because of the covers. It was very small, but it was there, and it could only mean one thing. It could only mean what he was learning about in biology class at school.

The pink-haired girl – Sakura, as his mother had said – was pregnant.

And she was younger than him.

Now, _there_ was something he hadn't expected _at all_.

--

_**A/N: **__I think I broke my record of chapters in one week._

_I was wrong, in the opening Author's Note of the second chapter. I do owe a few things to some people. First, I owe Kishimoto Masashi for this beautiful manga and anime. Second, I owe McFly for their incredibly awesome songs that I can't seem to stop listening to and that accompany me through this entire story. Then, I owe my mum for helping me with the pregnancy details, since I've never been pregnant. Thank you all!_

_And thanks to my readers, too, and to my reviewers, who reviewed without my asking it. You have no idea (well, maybe you do, but still) how good it makes me feel to know that you like my story._

_Keep on reviewing!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
